


Welcome Home

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is not happy until he get's a welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

For three weeks Bucky had been gone and as soon as he returned he was thrust into a debrief about something he most likely had no interest in. There was only one thing he had interest in.

So he sat in his chair, rather sloppily. Slouched and legs stretched out in protest of everyone there in their perfect suits and perfect stature. He didn’t want to be there, and they would know about it. What where they going to tell him anyway. As much as he tried not to be intimidating he was glad at this time he was. He even tapped his fingers on the table. One look from Coulson silenced him though. Evidently Coulson wasn’t fond of his metal fingers tapping against glass. It did earn him some wary looks though, assuring everyone would leave him alone. No one even sat next to him.

More people filtered in and he stared at the doorway boredly. Then there she was, walking in with Fitz close to her side. They whispered quietly with one another as always, but her eyes were only for Bucky.

She guided Fitz with a touch on his elbow and she made her way towards Bucky, her heals loud against the tiled floor. His eyes flickered there first, then up. She was wearing that god forsaken red skirt again. It was respectable he supposed. Knee length and made of a simple material that just happened hug her thighs and hips. To complete the ensemble was just a simple white blouse tucked in. It wasn’t buttoned high though, which was entirely unlike her.

When she took a seat next to him Bucky finally sat up. This time he leaned in, sliding a hand over one of her bare knees hidden under the table. “Did you where that for me?”

Jemma turned to him and smiled slyly. “Welcome home.”


End file.
